


Tribute To Shades

by Celi1208



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 2





	Tribute To Shades

You are near,  
watching, waiting, taking mental notes.  
Watching events unfold before you,  
most of which were not of your doing.

You are observant,   
having learned to merely   
witness instead of questioning.  
And hella lucky to escape  
Death on more than one   
occasion.

The pages have turned to a   
new chapter as new alliances  
are impulsively sealed.  
The road broadens  
itself ahead,   
the asphalt laying  
down at your feet.


End file.
